


No title

by Muireannwolfsbane



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muireannwolfsbane/pseuds/Muireannwolfsbane
Summary: Monica stumbles upon something she shouldn't.A warm up exercise.
Kudos: 9





	No title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow14stoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow14stoner/gifts).



Monica hadn’t meant to stumble upon it, the box with its contents. She’d been looking for an extra blanket for Tate and John had said that there might be one in the closet in Beth’s room. Reaching up to the back to grab it, she’d inadvertently knocked the box over, spilling its contents all over the closet floor.  
Quickly placing the blanket on the bed, she knelt down and began to pick the scattered contents. Among them were a couple of those stupid leasure arts books that you find in the knitting and crochet isle at the local Michaels craft store. Her grandmother had tried to teach her once. However Monica was never good at such things but appreciated the work of those that were. Thumbing through them she noticed that several patterns were earmarked with mini yellow post it notes.  
Placing them back in the box she realized that the pattern books were published way too late for anything Evalyn would do, and Kayce had never said anything about his mother knowing anything, about how to do any domestic tasks beyond easy decorating and baking. And definitely not with the skill that was required for the delicate blanket she was now holding.  
The stitch work was beautiful with impeccably difficult to do fine intricate lacework, and it definitely wasn’t any sort of modern pattern,or one even likely published in english. Her suspicions were confirmed by another leaflet that was for a baby sweater published in what she thought was french.  
It reminded her of when Tate was born and Beth had sent them a baby blanket along with a really cute onesie. But she thought Beth had bought them at a craft fair not that she might have skills like this. It was the sound of Kayce clearing his throat that made her look up.  
“I ughh” Kayce shrugged “Just put those back where you found them, before Beth finds out.” He said as he grabbed the blanket, and it almost seemed to Monica that he was sadly panicking.  
“Kayce.”  
“Look just put them back where you found them.” Monica decided that it really wasn’t worth it to pick a fight right now and proceeded to gently put the items away. Before following Kayce out the door. Maybe she’d ask him about it later.


End file.
